A Broken Child
by XxXxCutter090313xXxX
Summary: Harry is being abused by his uncle. Petunia and Dudley have had enough of it so they get him out. Severus Snape comes to retrive him and brings him to Malfoy Manor. Will Harry heal? What will happen to the Boy-Who-Lived now that he is in the family of Death Eaters? And what does a Veela have to do with it all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi people I'm still kinda new at this fanfiction thing so be relatively kind reviews are appreciated but no flaming**

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter no mine**

"Petunia wake up the boy now I'm off to work." Vernon stated tiredly.

"Yes dear I'll make sure the brat does all his chores for today." Petunia said quietly as Vernon walked out.

"Dudley come on we must do this quickly go get his stuff from the bedroom don't forget the board under his bed!" she yelled up to Dudley

"Yea I know mom just get him out of there I'll be down in a minute."

Petunia walked over to the cupboard where Vernon had thrown her nephew and opened it slowly the sight she got made her want to vomit. Her nephew, the last piece of her sister, naked on the twin bed with bruises blood and seamen covering him. She gently covered him with a blanket and touched his hair. Even though it was a feather light touch it jerked him awake and he sat up with a start.

"I'm sorry uncle I-I didn't mean t-to oversleep p-please don't punish me." the small raven-haired boy begged with clear tears in his bright emerald eyes.

"Shh child Vernon is gone now it's alright you did nothing wrong." Petunia cooed to the boy.

"A-aunt P-petunia? A-am I late for m-making breakfast? I will do it quickly just d-don't get Uncle p-please!" the boy pleaded with his aunt.

"I never thought it was this bad Harry" she said as her eyes watered.

Yes this sad little boy was Harry Potter at only 10 years old. This was her kin her family the last piece of her sister.

"Mom I got his stuff!" Dudley called from the stairs. When he saw his mom and cousin he nearly fell over. Harry his cousin his family for christ sake was sitting in the little cupboard looking worse than hell and it was his father's fault.

"Mom" was all he could make himself speak. He walked up to the cupboard and without thinking reached his out to harry.

P-please I I'm gonna be g-good j-just d-don't t-touch me" Harry said thru sobs as he shrank into the corner with his knees pulled up protectively up to his chest and his small frail arms around them.

"Harry I am not going to hurt you we are going to get you out of here now send you with people just like you that can make really cool things happen don't you worry." Petunia said to the little child then turned to Dudley "Dud stay here with him and try and get him to dress."

"Yes mom where are you going?" he asked

"I am going next-door to see she is magical like harry and will be able to get me the person I need." she said as she walked out the door.

"Harry you need to get dressed if you are going to leave" Dudley said as he sat some clothing on the bed for his cousin careful not to touch him in fear he may panic again.

Harry nodded and Dudley left the cupboard. When harry dressed he knocked on the cupboard door and Dudley came back in. Harry was dressed in Dudley's old clothes as always but they now looked even smaller on his frame. At that time dudley's mom came running thru the house with a man in long black robes with black cold eyes and long black greasy hair.

"Here he is severus." Petunia said gesturing to her nephew who had, in all the commotion, went back to his earlier position of panic.

"My god harry" severus whispered in horror he turned back to Petunia and now full of rage screamed "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO LILY'S CHILD PETUNIA YOU IMBECILE!" he roared. He stopped his rage when he heard a thump from the cupboard and a faint "ow" from harry. When he looked back he saw that the boy had disappeared from sight and the bed was slightly moved.

"Where did he go?" petunia asked her son who was watching the boy. he just pointed to under the bed. Severus went over to the bed and used his magic to disappear the bed from the house but under it was nothing but a loose tile that happened to be quite large. Severus lifted the tile and found a hole about 4 foot deep and 3 foot wide and inside a small frightened crying harry potter was found. "Oh Harry I didn't mean to frighten you I was just upset with your aunt I am sorry I yelled. Will you please come out?" severus asked and reached for the boy.

Harry curled back even further into the whole and shook his head no.

"Severus he doesn't really trust men or any human being but he likes 's animals so maybe try a dog?" petunia suggested.

"No no I have a better idea" he said "Now petunia and dudley I am going to call a house elf they are strange looking creatures so don't be frightened by them." He said "Dobby!" he called. A second later a small ugly creature popped in the room with a crack it had large ears and big eyes and a long pointy nose "Yes Master Snape what can Dobby do for Master?" it squeaked.

"Dobby there is a very scared little boy in that room and we can't get him out I want you to try but be very gentle and don't touch him unless he touches you first this child was abused." at the last work his eyes grew dark.

"And who is this poor child Master Snape?" the elf asked

"Harry Potter"

"Oh yes sir master severus snape sir dobby is starting right away." It squeaked excitedly.

About 5 minutes Harry Potter came out smiling and holding the house elf's hand in his.

Severus stood up, harry's belongings in his hand, and walked over to the pair when he got close enough, in harry's perspective, in striking distance harry coward away from him.

"It's alright Harry you can stay with Dobby just hold his hand tight." Severus said as the boy hid behind the elf ,who was all in all larger than harry himself, who looked four, and obviously trusted him. Harry stood back up slowly and held the elf's hand even tighter.

"Dobby apparate him to Malfoy Manor" he said and the elf did so disappearing with a pop along with harry potter.

"Until tonight Petunia" Severus Snape said and then he too disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people I am updating quickly cause of reviews 'hint hint' *winks* ENJOY or else**

Harry and Dobby landed in Malfoy Manor. Harry landed on his bum with an ungraceful mph. He stood quickly hissing in pain as his arse still hurt from earlier with his uncle he shivered at the memory. 'Wow this place is huge' Harry thought as he gaped at the huge palace like house. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a loud pop next to him and Dobby. He looked over and saw that black cloaked man again and whimpered at how close he was to him. The man seemed to notice and stepped back a bit.

"Dobby take him to the sitting room and have him sit on the couch please" the man told the little elf as it had called itself. Dobby took harry's hand and led him to the sitting room. Harry saw the bright white couches and decided it would be better to stand considering he was still bleeding a bit. The elf tried to get him to sit but he refused and just stood still as a mouse hands clasped behind his back head down and eyes on the floor.

That was the sight that Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape walked into.

"Who is that boy and why is he in my living room?" Narcissa said crossly.

At this Harry fell to his knees and touched his head to the floor.

"Severus what is going on here?" Lucius demanded horrified by the sight in front of him.

When he said this the boy started to shake violently.

"This child is Harry Potter." Severus said gesturing to the boy. "Harry stand up will you?" he said.

Harry instantly stood taking the earlier position, eyes on the floor, head down, and hands behind his back.

"Harry Potter in MY house?! Severus why would you bring him here? And why is he acting like a slave or something? EXPLAIN!" Lucius bellowed to his black eyes friend.

Harry now was shaking extraordinarily hard that it was hard to believe he was still standing.

"Harry lift your head and look at " severus said.

Harry did as he was told. His face was the only part of his body that was not covered by the oversized clothing. It was covered in brilliant fresh black and purple bruises his lip was split very bad and there were burns from what looked like cigarets on his cheeks. Lucius looked into the chills eyes to find they were filled with clear tears and fear so much fear. The tear tracks ran down the boys face and onto his clothing. "I-I'm s-sorry S-sir" harry choked out.

"Severus…" Lucius was stunned.

"Harry was abused by his uncle. Lucius, Narcissa I want him to stay with you. I know he is Draco's age." Severus said.

"Sev Draco is 10 this boy looks 4 at the most" Lucius stated.

"Harry is 10 as well he looks so young from the abuse and malnutrition as he only ate once a week." Severus stated

"Merlin the boy and I was so cross with him no wonder oh my goodness we must help him Luc I will not allow him to go back to that place" Narcissa pleaded with her husband breaking out of her trance.

"Yes Yes Cissa I agree Severus we will keep him here with us and I want guardianship aswell and I want it as soon as possible. Narcissa go heal what you can and dress him properly." Lucius asked his wife.

As Narcissa approached the boy he backed up and fell on his bum now sobbing loudly and in his protection pose; knees up to his chest head covered by one hand and the other wrapped around his knees.

"P-please please I I'll be good miss j-just d-don't please" Harry sobbed out.

Narcissa backed away quickly and cried silently hands over his mouth.

"He like Dobby Cissa he will trust him." severus advised.

"Dobby take harry upstairs into the 6th bedroom on the 4th floor right across from Draco's do nothing else just stay by him please." Lucius spoke for his wife who was still speechless.

Harry uncurled when he heard Dobby's name and stood holding his hand out for the elf to take. Dobby took the hand gladly and apperated with Harry to the correct room.

Harry landed better this time but still stumbled. Dobby led him to a chair and he sat gratefully on it. It was very comfortable he thought. After a few minutes Severus Snape and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy came in. When harry saw them he stiffened and looked to the floor.

"Harry, Dear we want to look at your wounds darling." Narcissa said softly.

"Cissa we are going to have to be quite mean to get him to take his pants off and even his shirt we might have to force him for there is one thing I did not tell you.." Severus drawled off.

"Well what is it Sev?" luc asked

"Well you see along with the abuse his uncle um he uh well to put it bluntly he raped Harry." severus said stumbley.

"HE WHAT?!" Lucius bellowed forgetting to be gentle in front of Harry.

"Lucius calm yourself you are frightening him further" Cissa whispered pointing to Harry who was once again in the protection pose.

"Ok well Cissa we want him to learn to trust you more than both of us so we'll do it you leave the room till we get him down." Severus said sadly

She nodded and said "I am so sorry Harry dear it will all be ok" and then left.

dobby left too. Severus came closer to Harry who was trying to shrink further into the chair. "Harry take off your clothes and lay on the bed please" he asked as softly as possible.

This did not work for Harry freaked out and started crying shaking and begging him not to.

Lucius now came as well and they made a little box around the boy. "Come on Harry we won't hurt you" he begged. "Lucius we will have to force him." he said. Lucius nodded and grabbed Harry gently by the arms and held him still and Severus tried to remove his pants to no avail as harry was screaming and crying and thrashing violently. At that moment Draco malfoy. Lucius and Narcissa malfoys son came saw what was happening.

"HOLD STILL AND SHUT UP BOY!" he bellowed to the small child and it did what he told it to do.

"Draco, thanks we will explain later." said his father and draco turned to leave. but as soon as the door shut the screaming started again. Draco once again came into the room to find the same sight. "ALRIGHT MOVE!" He said as he walked to the child that he now saw was a boy.

"Father explain. Boy keep still." both did as he told. As his father explained he felt bad for the child that was indeed his age but what surprised him more was that it was Harry Potter and was going to be his adopted sibling soon. But what got him the most was why Harry was so scared of having his clothes taken off at that he gasped aloud and the fact that he only trusted dobby.

"Father let me try but stay in here will you." Draco suggested. His father agreed.

"Ok Harry remove your clothing all except your underwear and lay on the bed. Now." Draco demanded and watched in awe as the boy did it without argument only shedding silent tears. That made Draco feel bad because he had never made anyone cry and to make THE harry potter cry well that must be a crime!

"Well done Draco will you fetch your mum please?" Lucius asked in awe and staring

"Yes Father. And you" he turned to harry pointing at him demandingly "Let him help you he only wants to make you feel better. So Stay PUT" He added emphasis to his last word.

Harry just nodded.

After Draco got his mum and the adults healed harry the best they could at the moment his mum turned to him.

"Draco will you share a room with Harry please?" she pleaded with her son.

"Of course mother I'd be honored." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again people the more reviews the more chapters come really fast *WINKS* 'HINT HINT' MOFOS! **

"Come along Harry follow me" Draco said to harry once he was dressed in clothes that fit him properly. He led Harry to his or now their bedroom. When he opened the door Harry audibly gasped, Draco thought it was a normal reaction for most people when they first opened the door for his room was a small house. Inside the 2nd biggest room was 2 bedrooms, a common area, a kitchenette, 2 bathrooms, a study, a small library, and a balcony. That was Draco and now Harry's 'home'. "Come on Harry let's go in and I will show you your new room." He coaxed the boy into the room, which was filled with silver and green. He took harry into his new room he seemed so very happy and overjoyed until he saw the bed. Harry started to shake and cry and beg Draco not to hurt him but didn't try and stop him when he pushed him closer to the huge king sized bed. This made Draco's heart break. ' I can't imagine what it would have been like for him' Draco thought as they reached the bed. Draco went to that closet and left harry next to the bed still crying shaking and begging while he got him some pajamas. "Harry I promise I am Not going to hurt you really I just think you need your rest." Draco said as he brought harry the clothes. The raven haired boy just cried harder but still stood still. The blond boy was almost crying himself it actually made him sad that the brilliant green eyed boy only listened to him because in his mind that meant he put fear into the child so much indeed that he couldn't try and resist.

"Now harry, either you take off the clothes so we can put you in some fresh pj's or I will have to do it for you your choice" He cried harder and fell to the floor on his knees.

"Please don't do this it hurts s-so b-b-bad!" the child wailed.

Draco dropped down by him and gathered him up into his arms they were only 11 months apart but draco was very tall and large compared to the other 9 year old who was barely 3'10 and 50 lbs. Harry stiffened and cried harder but still not struggling against him. Draco made little circles in his back trying his best to calm harry down. "Shh…. its alright harry..I've got you now I would never hurt you…..you are safe here.." Draco continued to murmur in the boys ears after about 15 minutes harry relaxed and quit crying. Draco stood up and pulled the tiny boy with him. As calmly as possible he told harry what he needed to do. "Harry I need you to remove the old clothes and put new ones one please." he practically begged the little boy he then added "I promise I won't touch you at all until you are dressed"

Harry looked him up and down and them with a trembling lip and watery eyes he nodded; draco sighed in relief for he hated to make harry cry. he handed harry the pj's and stepped back a few feet so he out of reach. Harry removed the shirt and then his pants along with his underpants. He was covered in bruises still and looked sickly skinny almost anorexic. Harry grabbed the new clothes and threw them on. He then turned to draco with first a look if terror and them amazement and what draco thought looked like a sparkle of trust. Then Harry spoke something that wasn't a plea for not being hurt. "You you stayed there. a-and didn't touch me at a-all" He said as if he was stating that draco had grown a second head and 14 more eyes. "See I told you. I will never hurt you and thats a promise and I do NOT break my promises." Draco said. What happened next he never expected; harry ran up to him, grabbed his neck and hugged him fiercely and whispered "You're different" kissed his cheek and passed out. Draco stood there in shock for a moment and then carried harry (Who mind you only weighed about 45 lbs) to the bed and layed down next to him and pulled him close to his body. Unbeknownst to both boys everyone had been watching them covering themselves with a disappearing charm.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyyy, oh its you do I really have to do this chapter.**

When Draco woke up the first thing he noticed was that it was still night time he and the bed were soaking wet and harry was no where to be found. Draco needed to find him so he thought fast. "Kayla, Kat" he called out and two house elves popped in the room.

"Yes master Draco what can we do for you?" Kat asked. Draco had taught both his elves to speak proper english for he couldn't stand how they usually talked.

"I need you to go get my mom dad and uncle." he ordered his little elf. They popped out together then popped back in with the desired people. His mother turned on the light and looked at him "What happened Dragon? Where is Harry?" She asked very concerned.

"Well mother it seems harry had an accident and has run off and we need to find him." draco explained gesturing to the bed. "Oh dear he must have gotten scared and ran off when he woke up wet poor child." she said. Narcissa scorgifyed her son clean and had a house elf clean the bed. "Come one lets go"

TIME BREAK TIME BREAK TIME BREAK.

"Cissa it has been 3 hours and there is still no sign of him how are we going to find him?" Lucius said very worriedly for this child could find a number of dangerous things around the manor.

"OH! I know we can use the point me spell." Said narcissa excitedly.

"Point me Harry Potter" Said severus. his wand pointed down the hall and then to the floor.

"Severus are you sure its correct its pointing straight down." narcissa was very confused.

"Gah! Why didn't I think of this before? When I came to get him at petunia's he got scared and went under the bed and there was a loose tile and a big hole he was in there for some reason" Severus said feeling very stupid. He tried the tile that the wand was pointing to but to no avail.

"It seems as if our harry has figured out how to seal it from the inside so we need to spell it open mind you there is no air in a concrete box." and with that he spelled it open to find harry inside crying and breathing. "There is somehow air in there as well" Severus said dumbstruck for the child was now even deeper than 4 feet down.

"Draco dear we know what will happen if we go down and get him so I want you to do it. Alright?" His mother asked him.

"Of course mother, but could you and the others leave please? I think it might be easier" he asked his mother.

"Of course dragon. We will be upstairs if you need us" she then ushered the others 'out' of the room. But she really just cast a disappearing spell and watched

"Harry. It's draco will you come up please?"

Harry just shook his head no. Draco sighed he was going to have to do this the hard way.

"Harry Move over or get squashed." harry moved just enough when draco dropped down.

He stood tall and proud with a not so pleased look on his face for he was now very dusty and he did not like it. Harry noticed.

"I Im s-sorry D-drac-co I didn't m-me mean t-to p-ple please don't h-hhurt me." Harry begged while tears were pouring out of his big fear filled emerald eyes. The smaller boy oushed himself into a corner as far as he could go as draco walked toward him. He was shaking violently and had his protection pose once again. Draco's heart hurt so bad at that moment he felt like it was going to explode with pain for his friend. He dropped down on his knees, despite the dust, to harry's level and, like he did the night before pulled him into a strong hug. Harry tensed and went ridged. Draco started to murmur calming things into his ear and rub circles in his back. Harry finally calmed and seemed to remember that draco was, as harry had put it the night before, different and wrapped his tiny arms around draco's neck and refused to let go.

"Harry we gotta go back upstairs and see the grownups now." he whispered gently.

Harry stiffened and hugged draco tighter.

"Please Draco they will punish me."

"No harry they won't they all love you very much especially mommy she is really nice."

"Then can we only go see your mommy?"  
"Sure harry but I need to call a house elf cause we are stuck down here"

"No I can get us out"

"How Its far too tall to climb even I can't reach the top." Draco was now thoroughly confused.

"Like this" Harry closed his eyes and scrunches up his face with concentration. Draco felt himself having the all too familiar feeling of apperation soaring thru him. a second later he found himself in the same position as before; harry on his lap and clinging to his neck and draco's arms around his waist but they were now in the same place as his parents and uncle who had aperated to follow harry and draco as they were listening the whole time.

"Harry h-how'd you do that?" Draco asked in awe.

"I don't know" he said

"Harry dear are you all right? Let's go boys both of you we need to get this taken care of and you two need to be back in bed soon." Narcissa said firmly but gently as to not scare harry but to let draco know that there was to be no argument.

"Yes mother" "Yes " the boys said simultaneously.

"Harry can you take us up please I would like to see your skills." Narcissa asked the shy little boy.

"Yes ." he said as he took her and and still sitting on draco thought of where he wanted to be.

When they arrived Draco's mom looked amazed as did draco.

"Harry I am going to get you into clean clothes and then I want both of you in bed." Narcissa used a scourgify on harry and put them back into bed. Kissing each boys heads even when harry flinched when she did so for him.

"Harry dear tomorrow we are going to talk about the things you can do because it is a very god and special thing to do. Good night Dragon. Good night Phoenix"

Narcissa started calling harry pheonix because that is what he was. He was brave, kind and already healing. They were her boys.


	5. Chapter 5

When Draco woke the second time for that day he was dry. He soon found that once again harry was not in bed with him. And that his room looked cleaner than it had been the last night. That was ignored. He panicked and went to find his mother as harry seemed wary of his father and uncle. He burst through his mother and fathers room unceremoniously with a loud bang. That woke them.

"Draconis what is the meaning of this?!" his father boomed. In normal circumstances Draco would have been ashamed with himself but this was not normal.

"I apologise Father but harry is gone again." He said respectfully. Draco may be a spoiled child but he had learned respect at an early age. His Father's face softened a bit at harry's name.

"Alright Draco We will help you find him. Was the bed dry at least?" his mother spoke up

"Yes it was thankfully"

At that moment a house elf popped in the room looking fretful, and still very sleepy, for the elves did not get up until around 9 am when everyone else was awake too.

"Good morning Milly. Whatever is the trouble? You look horrible. Is there somthing wrong?" his mother asked. She cared deeply for the elves and freed them all they were all here by choice.

"Mistress Cissa Master Harry is in the kitchens." Milly said looking frightened

"Why on earth is he down there?" she demanded

"When we woke up all our jobs were done for the day and he was making breakfast we couldn't get him to stop and Alice decided to pin him to a chair and he started having a panic attack." Milly was in tears herself now.

"Milly calm yourself and take us to him."  
With that they all were in the kitchens. What they saw was heart wrenching. Harry was pinned to the chair in the middle of the kitchen, head down in shame and silent tears rolling down blochted cheeks and the worst was the vibriant green had been dulled to and almost lime color and had no life in them whatsoever.

"Mother what happened to him?"

"He has been reminded of a memory and has used his magic to hide himself by making himself into a lifeless body for the time being." it was lucius who spoke because Narcissa and Severus, who had followed them to the kitchens, were in tears over the boy. Yes Severus Snape was crying over James Potters son. He was looking no where but the eyes of this child. Narcissa however was more concerned with his body language.

"Lucius he is not in a memory" she turned to look at her husband " He is showing us one. We just need to use a spell to see it like a screen." She said

"Draco I know you are strong but can you handle seeing this?" his father asked him

"Yes of course father"

"Severus are you alright?" Lucius asked his friend in real concern. Lucius had only seen Severus snape cry once. While holding Lily's body. Lucius had come to retrieve him and he just kept repeating the words 'her eyes'.

Severus looked at his old friend and said now as he had done over nine years ago "Look at his eyes"

"Severus take him out of the chair and bring him over here be as gentle as possible" lucius instructed his distraught friend. Severus picked the child up after removing the spell holding him on the chair and carried him ever so gently to the other side of the kitchen and sat him down.

Narcissa then cast the spell and everyone watched the entire room change to the Dursley household basement.

'the room was cold and dark looking. There were shackles on the floor and ceiling, a cabint on the side of one wall, a matress on the floor and a chair in the middle of the room. In the chair a figure was sitting. It was Harry. His hair looked worse than ever before and his body was covered in blood and bruises. A large figure wa standing over him. Vernon Dursley. He had gleaming knife in his hand. He moved over to the back of harry's head. Then he spoke "Now that your 7 you are finaly strong enough for me to really play with boy. Now don't move and don't make a sound you will wake up your aunt and cousin." Vernon raised the knife and put it to the back of Harry's neck and slowly cut the words "Vernon's Whore" in to it. Harry did not make a sound.

"Now I'll be back in the morning and we will see to that pretty little ass you have. Not a sound got it freak?" Vernon walked upstairs and the tears started to spill ever so silently.'

The room went to normal and everyone was crying.

"This child has not been living with an abuser he has been living with a sadist." Severus said

"We need to get him out of this trance. If I am correct he will only come out of it for someone he truly trusts. Dra-" She was cut off by a slight moan from Harry. They all spun around to find Draco holding harry and the floor rocking him.

"Harry come on wake up for me. Please?" they heard draco say to the child whose once again emerald eyes fluttered open.

"Mmmrmrmmrmmm" was the response they got from the child as he buried his face into draco's neck falling asleep.

Draco picked harry up to everyones amazement for they did not realize how light exactly this child was and said "I am taking my harry upstairs good day" with that he left everyone but he and harry noticing the familiar glow around harry and draco that screamed 'veela and mate'

"Lucius he has found his mate hasn't he?" Severus asked

"Yes he has but we won't let him know until he asks" Lucius replied to his friend

* * *

The days turned to weeks and harry became more trustful to all. Harry and draco became inseparable. Harry had been told about his past and who he was. and about hogwarts and that he would attend it in the next two weeks. They had already gone out to get harry's wand and supplies and even an owl it was a snowy white one he named it hedwig. And while harry was better he would still need a lot of healing to become normal. But they were all sure they would be fine until the trian.


	6. I AM SOOOO SORRY BOUT THIS

**OK YOU ALL I AM SOOOOOOOO VERY SORRY BUT THIS IS FAR TOO CHEERY FOR ME SO AS MUCH AS YOU WILL HATE ME I AM DONE WITH THIS STORY IT IS UP FOR ADOPTION IF YOU WANT IT JUST LET ME KNOW AND ILL POST WHOS DOING IT!SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**


End file.
